The Tiger's Origin
by YamatoForever2199
Summary: A prequel to my 'Tiger Of Liberion' story, follow the young warlock from his discovery of magic to his final days in Liberion before he was sent off to Romanga to which TOL continues it sorry i'm bad with summaries, reviews are welcome as well as critics
1. Chapter 1

The Tigers Origin (a prequel story to Tiger of Liberion)

Neuroi fell left and right all around me as the witches of the world covered my advance, the final attack on the hive above Karlsland had long begun…it was into its fifth month and it was about to be over…I flue towards the hive with all the speed my magic could give me…my final mission…get into the hive and destroy the core by any means necessary….everyone said it would be a suicide run, and they were right… a searing pain shot up from my leg…a beam had gone through my armored up strikers, but the booster engines kept me going…I holstered up my weapon, a shorted and heavily modified navel cannon from the sister ship that destroyed the hive armor of the Romangain hive…I knew I would die if this attack succeeded or failed…and I was ready for it…I volunteered for the mission and knew the risks and rewards…I never cared for my own safety, only for the safety of others….like my sisters in arms…the hive is just ahead now…a hundred feet or so…time seemed to slow as I approached it and flashes from my past seem to come to me…I smiled…knowing I'd be with some of my old friends again soon…I can still remember the first day I found out I had magic…my dad and the witch commander on the base were so impressed…I can still remember it like it was yesterday…

I know that this is short but it is the start of a new story i've been thinking about for a while now, the real story begins in the next chapter, and the part above is something from a later if not second story to TOL...

Until the next chapter

live long and write well

-Yamatoforever2199, (i changed from Commander Bossman for thoe who didn't know)


	2. Discovery

I'm back with chapter two, the intro chapter was just that an intro here's where it all began, i am sorry for the long wait i have been dealing with many real world issues and i will try and update more often but i can not promise anything, sorry

_Narrations by mike will be like this for most chapters, but he's only there to explain a few things but he'll let the story play out like it should _

Chapter one- Discovery

* * *

_its started about six years ago…a few months after my tenth birthday…._

On a warm April day, a soft breeze was blowing pasted one of the sub witches bases in karlsland …the base itself was just a smaller airfield that was left over from the first Neuroi war, not antiquate for the new generation of monoplanes but just perfect for a witch's strikers…

_'Back on my birthday my dad had promised to take me up to the base to see the witches and where my sister might one day be, so that day when he told me that we'd be going up there I ran to the car and waited, only to be lead back inside to get something to eat and some decent cloths but eventually we were on our way'_

Driving adjacent to the runway older kraftfahrzeug 11 car rolled towards the main hanger, inside, driving was an man in his late fifties, dressed in karlsland military attire, his hair was a mud colored brown…something that was picked up in the first war, but he did leave a few things in the war…unlike back then he was shaved down to just his side burns, another thing was three of his fingers on his right hand, they had been vaporized by a land neuroi back in the war, now at that was left was his thumb and pointer finger, the man looked over at the small boy sitting…well more knelling with his head out over the side of the door

"Relax Michael we're almost there" he said in a soft yet commanding tone, the small boy looked back at him smiling

"okay dad" he said sitting back down, the small boy was in a simple pair of gray shorts and a dark green shirt, he was bouncing a little in anticipation still with the biggest smile his old man had ever seen him have

_'In my youth before joining the military I was a bundle of energy as my sister called me and it was difficult to focus any of than energy so I more or less bounced off all the walls in the house till my mother would put her foot down, literally'_

Soon the car had pulled up to the main hanger bay where a few karlsland rookies were just taking there first solo flights, and watching from the entrance was there commanding officer, a tall karlsland witch with long brunette hair that reach down her back, she wore a Luftwaffe officers uniform along with black panties, the small boy blushed a little bit at seeing this but he was used to it but it still got to him ever so often, the witch took her eyes off the sky for a moment and noticed the older man

"Kenneth good to see you again, its been too long" she said walking over to him but stopping half way as another witch, a more season vet rushed pasted, in the time the commander had taken her eyes off the sky a recruit had lost power to her strikers, the witch quickly caught the trainee and brought her back down safely

"good save squadron leader Galland" she said as the trainee thanked her before Galland told her to return to the hanger for rest

_'Yeah I know off all the witches I could have seen on the base it was the future air marshal of every witch in Europe. I didn't know it at the time but when I found out all those years later I was happy for her'_

Kenneth smiled

"I see she's still at her best" he said watching Galland return to the skies flying and giving pointers to the others

"she is, though her time is limited, high command is trying to get her appointed to command JG-26...and it may happen soon" the commander said, though as the two were talking the small boy hand sunk into the hanger to look around, he was in awe at all the machinery, much his dad had told him about and some he didn't know about. He walked around looking at ever striker he could find

"I bet my sister will use one of these" he said to himself looking at an early model Me109 striker, he walked on looking at the others, many were the same as the first with the exception of a prototype Fw-190 and a few boxy striker he didn't recognize, they didn't have the curved base like the others but they looked more like big boots

"what's this?" he asked to no one in particular looking at a large object covered by a tarp, he clambered under the tarp to get a better look

"hey its another boxy one, but …these look bigger " he said slowly climbing up to the platform of the launch unit looking at them with wonder in his eyes

"MICHAEL!" he heard his father yell and lost his balance falling onto the unit, his legs went right into them…at first nothing happened but then….the started up with a low purr, the tarp fluttered around him as a magical runa appeared under him, Kenneth, the commander, and Galland were all in shock as the mechanic's pulled the tarp away reveling the boxy tank strikers….and mike in them…

"I…..I don't believe it…there's….no way" the commander said stepping back a bit

"a male with magic…its unheard off!" Galland said in surprise, kennth just grinned wide and pointed at his son

"That's my boy!" he said proudly, he knew his son was special…but didn't think it would go this far, a moment later the rune disappeared and the strikers shut down, mike was slumped over knocked out

"get him to the medical wing quickly" the commander said recovering from the shock much quicker than Galland had, one of the base mechanic;s lifted him out of the unit and passed him down to Kenneth who, along with the commander quickly ran to get mike some medical attention

_The strikers and my low basically non existent magic control were to blame for me passing out, a normal thing for many first time users for witches, but this happens in air strikers, not land strikers, it was something I would learn to over come in a few years time_

* * *

A few hours had past since the incident and the sun was slowly getting lower in the sky, kennth and the base commander were in her office talking softly

"so… that is what is going to happen huh" kennth asked sipping a little tea he had prepared for the two a little before they started , the commander let off a sigh

"yes, I got the news while your son was sleeping, Galland will be taking over the unit, I'm going to Liberion to train new ground attack witches"

"how long do you have until you leave?" he asked,

"about three weeks" she said, Kenneth nodded

"take him with you" he said,

"what?" she asked

"my son, take him with you, train him, I know it will be difficult for him, but…." kennth started clenching his hand, the commander placed a hand over his

"those stories you told me…about protecting his sisters…that's why…. Isn't it?" she asked , he nodded quickly

"yes…yes it is" he said the commander smiled

"I'll find a way, there always is a way, you just have to find it" she said, Kenneth smiled

"thank you…the wife won't be too happy I know but its worth it" he said, the commander smiled

"why not go with him" she asked, Kenneth looked at her

"go…with him"

"yes, then you can keep an eye on him" she said, he smiled back

"we will see" were his final words in that conversation

In the infirmary mike was slowly waking up while outside the sun was slowly beginning to set

"where…" he said softly looking up, there was a different witch sitting at the edge if his bed

"oh…y…your up" she said getting up quickly

"I..I'll get the commander" she said quickly walking towards the door, thought mike was able to catch a focused glimpse of her long snow white hair and near black uniform, but that was all, he slowly sat up feeling weaker than anytime in the past, and moments after the commander…and his father walked in

"mike….good your okay" Kenneth said hugging him

"dad…what happened?" mike asked softly, ken pushed him back and smiled

"something strange, rare and just unbelievable…you have magic" ken said, mike had a blank look on his face, jaw dropped

"what?!" came a shocked yell

* * *

'_I admit I was completely and utterly dumbfounded…..me….magic….a male….everything in my life had changed that day…and as much as I'd enjoy boring you with what happened in the next two weeks I won't though…there was something that did happen on the third week….after we had left….the neuroi made there attack on Karlsland….unknown to me for many years to come…I lost my family…everyone, my mother, sisters and even my aging grandparents did not survive….but I wouldn't learn that until I transferred to Africa…but that's another story…and not yet the next in line…'_

"_on the next chapter of 'The Tigers Origin' encounter: the first taste of combat" trust me if you thought this was the surprise there are many more in store_


End file.
